


PIERCE

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been in love with each other but thinking that the other doesn't  feel the same, they hide their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PIERCE

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to One Ok Rock's Pierce while reading this.  
> Disclaimer: lyrics of the song is by one ok rock, characters are not mine

PIERCE

***

It is his nth cup of coffee. He has been waiting for hours for someone he's not even sure would pass that way. "Just one more hour" he told himself "Just one more hour. "This is his last chance. He needs to resolve this unsettled feelings he has before he enters a new phase in his life. He's getting married in less than a week, but he has to settle certain things first, because if he doesn't, he might regret it for the rest of his life.

***

He is late for work. His manager has been calling him every five minutes asking where he is because the press conference for his band's new album is about to start in half an hour and he's still at his apartment. The venue is at least forty minutes from his apartment, assuming there is no traffic. He's still yawning, arms stretched upwards as he step out of the apartment building waiting for his driver who went to get the car at the basement parking. Across the street he saw a familiar face. "What the hell is he doing here?" He asked himself. It's been more than a decade since the last time he saw him. 

Everything around him seems to freeze. His feet started moving on their own. Next thing he knew he is standing in front of the very reason why he's late for work. He has been dreaming of this person, literally, in the past few weeks. 

It is the same recurring dream. Midorima Shintarou, a neurosurgeon, his best friend, and his unrequited love, is standing in front of him, then he slowly disappears in the darkness, he's just standing there crying as he watch the person he loves disappears in the darkness.

***

"Shin-chan! Is that you Shin-chan?" A familiar voice asked

He slowly lifts his eyes towards the owner of the voice. He is standing in front of him. The very reason why he probably won't be able to sleep in the next few days or night due to caffeine overdose. The person he has been waiting for five hours twenty minutes. He's still the same. Those ever smiling blue eyes, the black hair that is partially covering them, and that smile that shines brighter than the sun.

"What are you doing here?" 

Waiting for you, He wanted to say but instead "I heard the coffee here is good. How about you Takao-kun?What are you doing here?" Is what came out from his mouth. He bit his lower lips realizing what he just said. He could have think of better excuse other than the coffee is good, and what are you doing here, specially that he knows that Takao lives just across the street.

"I live over there" pointing on the extravagant building across the street. He can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, he knows it is his manager, but he'll deal with it later. 

"Is that Kazu-chan?"  
"He's more handsome in person"  
"That green haired person is also hot. Do you think he's a model or something?"

Two minutes on the street and Takao is already surrounded by teenage girls taking stolen photos of him. But in this case, the girls are taking photos of Takao and the hot green-haired guy he is talking to. 

"Do you mind coming over for a more private chat?" Asked Takao, but before Midorima can reply, Takao grabs his wrist and run towards his apartment. 

Both were out of breath when they reached the elevator. "Your fans?" Midorima asked? 

"I guess.."

"But why did you, no why did we ran away from them, if they are your fans? Is that how you treat your fans huh, Mr. Rockstar?"

"Not always. But today is an exemption I ran because-" Because one of the girls thinks you're hot and they are taking pictures of you. "Because I'm selfish" I don't want to share Shin-chan to them, even if they are my fans. He paused when he noticed Midorima is staring at him, mouth partially open "Hey, why are you looking at me like that?"

I missed you so much. I want to hold you in my arms. I... I love y-you "I'm just glad we meet again"

"Me too. Me too." You don't know how much I miss you. The elevator stopped. He opened the only door, aside from the elevator, along the corridor "Here we are. Have a seat. I'll just get some beer"

The house is spacious and a lot cleaner than what he was expecting from a rock star. The walls are painted in shades of green and gray. A television hangs on one side of what seems to be the living area, across it is a sofa, a center table and two floor pillows. On the opposite wall hangs a couple of abstract paintings.

"I didn't know that you like green" 

I don't. But green reminds me of you. "It's cute" just like you. He sit beside him giving him a can of iced cold beer. "Nee, Shin-chan"

"Yes?" 

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What made you think so?"

"I know you"

"Actually, there is." The landline rang startling both of them. "But it can wait, go on, answer your phone first. It might be an important call."

Takao knew who could possibly be calling, it is either his manager or one of his band mates. He reluctantly reached for the handset. "I'm sorry, I can't come today. Just tell them I'm sick. You may reschedule the event or go on without me. You may scold me tomorrow but please give me this day." He hangs the phone and unplug the cord. 

"Do you have to go somewhere?"

"No. It's okay. It's not that important" nothing's more important than you Shin-chan. "Nee, are you free this Sunday? We will be having our band's 10th anniversary concert, i know rock isn't your type of music, but I would really be happy if you could come" 

Sunday. That's his wedding day. "Ne, Takao-kun" he took a deep breath before he continue "What am I to you?" Eyes closed he waits for his reply. Tell me you love me the way I love you and I'll call off my wedding. 

You're my best friend, my brother, my most important person. I love you Shin-chan. "You're one of the most important persons in my life. You are my best friend, aren't you?"

Best friend. Is that all I am to you? Am I just misinterpreting things? And I thought we are, no we WERE more than just best friends. "Best friend huh." 

My best friend who also happens to be my one great love. "Aren't we best of friends? It's been more than ten years and you still wouldn't admit that I'm your best friend? You're hurting me Shin-chan" What am I saying? 

"I'm sorry" why am I apologizing? Because he said I'm hurting him? I don't know. He felt the gentle touch of Takao's hand on his cheeks, wiping the tears he didn't know were flowing from his eyes.

"Don't cry Shin-chan. I'm just kidding. I know that even if you don't say it, In your heart I'm your best friend" but I don't want to be just your best friend. I want you to love me the way I love you Shin-chan. 

"I'm getting married this Sunday." His eyes are watchful for the tiniest detail of Takao's reaction. Just a word from you and I'll call off the wedding. 

What? Did I heard it wrong? Is this what my dreams about you trying to tell me? No. Don't. Please. "I didn't see it coming." He forced a laugh that didn't sound like a laugh at all "Congratulations on your wedding. I'm really happy for you. Who's the lucky girl? Do I know her?"

"Congratulations? Were you really happy for me? You looked like you were about to cry." Just a word from you. Please. 

I don't know. "Of course I'm happy for you. These are tears of joy. I never thought you would marry before I do. That's all." I've always dreamed that the day you will marry is the day I will get married to you. But it's just my fantasies. "Congratulations again, but I cant come to your wedding, that's our band's concert"

"I understand" 

***  
Sunday  
***

"Midorimacchi!" Ryota Kise, waves his hands as he runs towards the groom "Congratulations, but-"

"What?"

"He already knew about this, am I right?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Takao-kun, he already knows that you are getting married right?"

Midorima nods still trying to figure out what Kise is trying to say. 

"I thought so."

"What do you mean, you idiot? Just go straight to the point?" He is now glaring at Kise

"Just watch this video." He handed his phone to Midorima. " That was during their guesting to promote their concert and new album."

"Kise, which do you prefer? Shutting your mouth or dying?"

 

***

"This song is for the most important person in my life. Be sure you will be happy else I won't forgive you."

*PIERCE

Here with you now I am good, still miss you  
I don't know what I can do, we can't be true

Mitasareru koto naku futari no kyori  
Chijimatte iku tabi setsunai

Afure dashita omoi tsunoru da ke de  
Ouuh It's hard for me to say

'Cuz we, we can see how it's gonna end  
But I got my love for you  
Moshimo konomama kimi wo wasureru koto ga de ki tara

Nante omoeba omou hodo ni  
Kimi wo wasureru koto nante boku ni wa de ki ru hazu mo nakute  
We always wish tonight could last forever  
I can be your side

I shouldn't be in your heart  
Either the time we have spent  
And I want you to know what the truth is  
But sometimes it makes me feel so sick Oh no  
I just can't say to you, No I won't

O-o-oooh

'Cuz we, we can see how it's gonna end  
But I got my love for you  
Moshimo konomama kimi wo wasurete shi mattara

Nidoto ai suru koto mo nai kana  
Boku wa hontouni sore de kokoro kara shiawase to ieru kana  
Yes, we always wish tonight could last forever  
I can be your side*

***

"Kise, Do you know the venue of that idiot's concert?"

He nods.

"Bring me there, NOW"

***  
Half an hour before they play the first set and he's still sitting at the dressing room. Face down on the table arms hanging on his side. "What are you doing right now Shin-chan? Oh, yeah.. You're getting married right now. Have you kissed your bride yet? We're you officially husband and wife now?"

"No."

"No? Hahaha! I'm hearing your voice right now." Someone grabbed him by the arms pulled him up, kissed him deeply. Almost out of breath he pulled away. "Shin-chan? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting married right now?"

"Yes"

"But what are you doing here?"

"My lucky item for today is an idiot with black hair and blue eyes. That's why I came to see you."

"Eh?"

"Are you really an idiot? I thought you said you won't forgive me If won't be happy? I can only be happy if I'm with you."

"Shin-chan!" Tears flows started flowing from his eyes like waterfalls. 

"Idiot. Don't cry, it will affect your voice, you have to sing right? Make me proud, I will be at the front row."


End file.
